The availability of various electronic products is even faster as electronics and information technology make progress significantly in recent several decades throughout the world. For example, an additional connector is mounted on a motherboard of a computer such that either a new function can be added to the computer or the purpose of making the motherboard comply with new specifications is achieved. This is an important phase of designing a motherboard. An electrical connector (or connector in short) is a component for transmitting signals (i.e., data) or power from one electronic device to the other electronic device by connecting to a mated connector of the other electronic device. Thus, quality of a connector plays a critical role in signal transmission performance. And in turn, performance of the connected electronic device is closely associated therewith.
A conventional detachable electrical connector 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The electrical connector 1 comprises a seat 11 including a first recess 112, a second recess 113 opposite the first recess 112, a first connecting member 111 adjacent the second recess 113, a first latch 114 upright projecting from a blind end of the first connecting member 111, and a plurality of bent conductors 115 extended from a bottom end of the first latch 114 to the first connecting member 111. The conductors 115 in turn pass the bottom of the first connecting member 111 and the first recess 112 to project out of the seat 11 in a direction away from the first latch 114.
The electrical connector 1 further comprises an attachment member 13 mounted onto the first recess 112 for protecting the conductors 115; a second connecting member 14 mounted in the second recess 113 and including a plurality of slots 141; an abutment member 12 mounted on a top of the seat 11, the abutment member 12 including a second latch 121 mated with the first latch 114 and secured thereto such that the first connecting member 111 is capable of connecting to and fastening a connector of a peripheral device when the abutment member 12 is secured onto the seat 11; a first casing 15 of L-section mounted onto the seat 11 wit both the abutment member 12 and the attachment member 13 enclosed therein; and a second casing 16 of U-section opposite the first casing 15 and facing both the second connecting member 14 and the first connecting member 111, the second casing 16 including a plurality of openings 151 facing both the second connecting member 14 and the first connecting member 111.
However, the well known detachable electrical connector suffered from several disadvantages in installation and use. For example, as shown in FIG. 1 again, the first connecting member 111 is formed on the seat 11 of the detachable electrical connector 1. However, the whole detachable electrical connector 1 is no longer useful if only the first connecting member 111 is damaged.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1 again the function of the first connecting member 111 connecting to and fastening a connector of a peripheral device is effected only when the abutment member 12 is secured onto the seat 11. However, the fastening of the abutment member 12 and seat 11 is reliable. Hence, either the abutment member 12 or the seat 11 is prone to damaging when plugging or unplugging the connector of the peripheral device. This really bothers users a lot and causes a great inconvenience in use.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, both the slots 141 and the first connecting member 111 face the same direction. But it is understood that the connector of the peripheral device is not required to plug or unplug frequently. In fact, it is often that the connector of the peripheral device is maintained in its insertion into the detachable electrical connector 1 for a relatively long period of time. It is possible that the inserted connector of the peripheral device is disengaged with the slots 141 or the first connecting member 111 when either connecting the connector of the peripheral device to the slots 141 and the first connecting member 111 or unplugging the connector of the peripheral device out of the slots 141 and the first connecting member 111. As a result, data transmission through the connected connectors fails. This indeed bothers users and causes a great inconvenience in use. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of detachable electrical connector without the well known disadvantages described above by having beneficial features including convenient use and reliability are constantly being sought among detachable electrical connector manufacturers of the art.